


Act of Contrition

by Arithanas



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cock Cages, M/M, Prison Sex, Sacrament of Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Jean Valjean was set into starting a new path in his life, but first he must unburden his soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



Monseigneur Bienvenu sat with his missal some steps behind the man knelt before the altar to make his act of contrition. The quiet afternoon was lulling him into a nice stupor.

Jean Valjean smiled to his host over his shoulder and closed his eyes to look at his soul in earnest for the first time in years. He was no angel, and he knew it.  There was no shame in admitting his shortcomings, leastwise while he was under the cares of the Bishop of D—. What he did to Little Gervais ―his last crime― was too abominable for his spirit; a spirit which had many burdens over it.

Far too many burdens, each more terrible than the one that came before...

On his knees, in front of the tabernacle, Jean Valjean regretted more the theft of forty sous than those that were imposed to him. His time in the galleys of Toulon was full of iniquities and he was getting ready to confess them in his horrid dimension to his kind host.

It all started after the first time he tried to escape, four years from the first time he when through the doors of his prison.

That man, oh...

Jean Valjean has no shame to admit he went to his knees, that he kissed his boots, he even licked them when so was directed, but that man handed him over to the Magistrates and they added three more years to his sentence anyway.

Then, that devilish device was attached to his shames by that same man. The iron felt too tight, too heavy between his legs. It was cold, it was plain and it hurt every time his shameful bits were aroused.  Jean had never seen it, because his cell was too crowded to have any privacy, but his fingers explored the metal device gingerly to become acquainted with the limits of his prison within the prison. There was something heavy hanging next to his bunghole, hitting it every time Jean took a step. Jean was almost sure it was a lock, mostly because that man had a small key in his hands when they were alone, as if he were ready to let Jean Valjean free of that infernal apparatus, but he wouldn't accrue the will to let him go for more than a few minutes each time.

And there were times when that man played with his rear hole. His fingers digging deep inside Jean’s guts while his arm almost shocked Valjean, whispering in his prisoner's ear each of the numbers that were his new name in the galleys. But that was endurable if he took out the cage, and that was not a frequent event.

The first time he used something else, it was his cock. Jean was able to see it, on his knees, like he was today. In a corner of the prison, with the bars of his personal prison mortifying the unruly flesh that got engorged and grew in the limits of its encasement until blood dripped on the flagstones.

The ex-convict was sure it was blood, but since he was in the presence of the lord, doubt roamed in Jean’s mind. He never went back to that corner to find the white signal of his sin on the soiled floor.

Jean Valjean was forced to admit that there was a possibility of him being aroused with that rough treatment, but he didn't ask for it. That man imposed the sin on Jean’s weak flesh. It was not Jean Valjean's fault that the feeling of other man's cock in his mouth moving inside and out was pleasurable to his wicked body. Jean's sin was to spend sleepless nights in the pallet of his cell, thinking of the taste of that man’s flesh on his mouth and the exquisite pain of his restricted shames.

That was the kind of lustful thought his confession must contain it he wanted his heart free of burdens and at peace.

A complete confession should include the time that man used his cock instead of his fingers in his bung. That time -the first time he was buggered- his pleasure sprayed against the wall, in big dollops of white liquid.

Jean remembered because his cage was taken from him and that man ordered him to put his hands in the wall before that man's big hands massaged Jean's hurting balls and bruised cock until they throbbed on, making Jean moan with each heartbeat for the blood rushing to his shames was even more painful than his flesh bruising against his barred cage.

Jean wondered if he must detail the fullness he felt along with the pain and the pleasure that he derived from the exquisite shame of being buggered in front of other guards as his mauled shames, swinging with each of the plunge of that cock inside his rear, were exposed and leered at. There was no way Jean Valjean could deny how much he loved being taken as a cheap tart in an alley in front of the witness.

Oh, Jean was ashamed of enjoying that cock in his hole, but he was not to blame for he didn't seek that pleasure...

Should he confess the profound sadness that wrapped him when that man took out his key and removed the cage one final time? That man came to him with those cruel words that were more devastating that his sentence to the galleys: “Soon you will be free. Mind that I never see you again, 24601.”

Jean Valjean thought that time that freedom was more a punishment than a reward. The world had seen to confirm his notion as real in less than a fortnight.

He knew was to blame for future sins, though he has not certain that his future behavior would be a sin. He would choose the right path this time; his life would be consecrated to make everyone around him better.  Jean Valjean shalt not commit adultery nor shalt not covet neighbor’s wife.

Deeply in his soul, Jean Valjean knew he lacked the intent to look a woman with lecherous longing.

Valjean had a great want to spend the rest of his life in complete chastity. His reasons, nevertheless, could be censurable for he refused to think of having pleasure with another creature of the Lord if that meant to never know again the flesh of that man of the prison with big, strong and cruel hands.

Jean was set into willing that infernal device between his legs, as if that was never taken out, and to refuse to use those sinful bits again, except for necessary and unavoidable purposes. As reparation for the many times they sinned; as a chastisement for his desire to have them sin again.

Monseigneur Bienvenu cleared his throat to ask for Valjean's attention and questioning him with a good natured smile if he was ready to confess.

Jean Valjean saw that saint man who was denying himself the pleasure of the flesh for the right reasons before he shook his head. He wanted more time to keep those memories as for a bit longer before to disclose those with his host and to sully Monseigneur Bienvenu spirit forever.

And that was a matter that also required careful deliberation.


End file.
